


Shadows Of The Kingdom

by Apostle



Series: For the Crown! [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apostle/pseuds/Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I gave up, its abandoned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Five Candidates

Geoff was surprised when he realized he was sitting on his golden throne, overlooking the bustling city. Crowds of people gathered at marketplaces and shops, and he could even hear a tinge of music somewhere in the area. “Shit, must’ve fallen asleep” he exclaimed as he overlooked the city. He stretched and yawned, mouth opening wide as a soft sound was heard by the inner court members. He slowly rose up, being the lazy man he was, and slouched down the steps. As he reached the bottom, he glanced at the announcement board. ‘New king to be elected, competition for throne’ ‘Join at your own will’. “Oh yeah, that thing” he once again exclaimed, this time with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. He didn’t want to give up the kingdom, but he was getting old. He was hoping the young and justice-sensed Gavin Free, the archer would take the crown. “The kingdom would be in better hands that way” he mumbled. It was time for him to announce the participants for the tournament.

“I would like to thank all of you fine people for coming, I will now present to you the competitors for the next role of King. Whoever wins will become the rightful heir to Achievement City and the throne.” The competitors were a weird bunch, some coming from faraway lands and others from this very city. “First off, I present King Mogar!!!” The crowd went wild for King Mogar, personally known as Michael. A young, freckled man stepped out from the shadows of the entrance tunnel and stepped up upon one of the five the risen podiums. Michael was a young and handsome man. He had freckles spotted on his fair skin as his ginger hair glistened in the sunlight. He wore a bear’s coat as a cape and traditional warrior armour. He stood there, looking angered at the crowd for being too loud. After all he was known for being short tempered. Most called him ‘The Warrior King’. “Shut the fuck up, assholes” he pronounced, even though no-one heard him. He tightened grip on his diamond sword as his face grew more and more tense. “Next up, we have a real ladies man… King Brownman!!!!” Geoff yelled once again at the top of his lungs. A skinny, black haired man walked proudly up to the podium next to Michael. King Brownman, or Ray, stood as the crowd once again cheered. Unlike Michael, Ray was a quiet guy. He was also known as ‘The Nice King’. His long black cape stood out in the Arena and his near Tuxedo like outfit made him look like very dashing. Not to mention his love for roses, as he always had one in his pocket. He had short hair and a stubble was present on his chin. He propped his glasses up as he smiled at the crowd.

“Next up is King Jack!!!!!!!” A muscly and beefy ginger rose from the shadows and stood upon the Podium. He stroked his long, orange beard as the crowd, once again, cheered for him. Also called ‘The Generous King’, Jack wore a green outfit with a red cape and a hefty battle axe hung loose upon his belt. “Just proud to be here guys” Jack stated as he smiled at the other two contestants, who in return, smiled back. Jack put his arms on his waist as he let the weak breeze gently caress his face. “Next u-uup” Geoff yelled as his voice cracked “Is the young King Gavin!” Also known as the ‘The Caring King’, Gavin rose from the darkness. A young, smiling man jumped unto the second last podium as blonde hair trailed behind him. His green eyes were a gift to the world as his always happy expression blessed the crowd. He wore green camouflaged clothes with a hood that was currently down at the moment. His wooden bow was strung around his back alongside his quiver full of arrows. “Hi guys, glad to see some friendly people” he said with a wide smile. “Likewise” Jack said as the other two competitors smiled as well. The crowd silenced as there was only one spot left. Suddenly a nervous expression built on Geoff’s face as he slowly looked up to the crowd, who was unaware of his expression, however the other competitors knew something was wrong.

 

 

“N-next up…. Is King Ryan” he very nervously read out loud as the crowd cheered. They were unaware of who this person actually was. All the other kings have heard the tales, of a faraway land of ash and ruin, ruled by a dark leader. Many have only ever seen darkness up close but they say you can see his dark, red eyes staring at you, into your soul as he slowly tears away your confidence with every second of eye contact. How his low and demanding voice sends your bones into a shivering state as you cannot move due to the mere fear that now lies in your soul. How he destroys anything and anyone in his path, but with a sense of royalty and how he can see the blood of his enemies dance in the moonlight without emotion or expression. To many he is known as ‘The Mad King’.

A tall figure slowly emerged from the darkness but instead of entering the sunlight, somehow the darkness followed him with every step he took. The sun no longer shone on a bright day and the happy expressions of the competitors soon faded. “The Mad King” Ray whispered in fear. The man known as ‘Ryan’ walked down the steps to the podium. His brown hair reflected the strong look of his physique. He strode as if he commanded the ground to bow down for him to tread on. His black eyes stared straight ahead, filled with despise and boredom of the world. Not hatred no, but utter lack of care for any and all humans here. He jumped upon the podium but to everyone it looked as if the darkness carried him there. He wore a golden crown, which disturbingly was cracked at the top and had dried blood around the spikes as if he literally slashed the previous crown’s owner in the head. Giving him the title of ‘King Slayer’ along with many more such as ‘Harbinger of Death’ and ‘Neoma’ which means new moon. In referral to how he ‘Takes away the sunshine and replaces it with the cold face of the moon’ as some put it. He had a long red cape and wore black amour with a green/orange kilt.

“The competitors have to complete the tasks I present, first one to complete enough wins the throne” Geoff explained the rules to the audience. The competitors stood there, all in a line showing that each of them has what it takes to become the King. Some for the better reason and some for the worse. They had one week off until the tournament began. This is it. What many have been waiting for. The ultimate battle of five people to see who has what it takes to rule a kingdom whether it be with a sweet smile or an iron fist. The five were ready. ‘The Warrior King Michael’, ‘The Nice King Ray’, ‘The Generous King Jack’, ‘The Caring King Gavin’ and ‘The Mad King Ryan’ weren't going back, not that they would want to anyways.

The next day the Five Kings were all around the outer skirts of town, in an undisturbed inn where they were all staying. So far they all got along, their different personalities are what seems to have brought them closer. They all sat around one table in the corner of the room, discussing personal matters and the journeys they've been through. Although, Ryan hadn't said anything yet. “Yo, Ryan you crazy fuck tell us about yourself” Michael jokingly demanded. “If you wish” he stated in a cold flat voice, as if he was just disturbed of a deep thought he was in the middle of. “It all started when….”

_~”Stop Eugene, why are you doing this, you’re betraying the kingdom” Ryan shouted worryingly at the top of his lungs. “Open your eyes Vagabond, don’t you see the kingdom has betrayed us” Eugene shouted back. Eugene then dashed forward lunging at Ryan with his sword. The blade cut straight through Ryan’s shoulder as he screamed in pain. He rose his arm up just in time to stop another deadly attack from his childhood friend. The sheer force of the blow sent Ryan reeling back onto the ground as his sword flung just out of reach. Eugene slowly walked up to Ryan, sword drawn ready to end his life. “Whhing” the sound of the Eugene’s sword slashing through the air echoed throughout the burnt and ashy city. ~ (Flashback)_

_~ The sword that was just about to strike Ryan hit hard into the ground, further indenting the rubble. “Wh-a?” Eugene said in one of the most confused and utterly terrified tones anyone has ever heard. Dark shadows slowly climbed up Eugene’s sword as he dropped it and tried to run. Now in front of him was Ryan, or was it? Ryan seemed to be levitating off of the ground with the same dark shadows that climbed up Eugene’s sword earlier swirling around him. Ryan had a different expression than the young and happy Ryan he once knew. It was now a face of longing, boredom and just plain tiredness. Ryan’s eyes were no longer bright blue and shining, but dull and black. Lacking excitement and desire to live. Ryan lifted his now black-thorned sword and in the blink of an eye it was eating Eugene’s insides.” This was the start as what people now understood Ryan as ‘Harbinger of Death’. ~ (Flashback)_

“Eugene was my friend, he was a king, but he didn't know the difference between being a ruler and being a leader.” Ryan said as he finished his story. Ryan has seemed to get along with the others. From what they saw he was a nice guy, behind all of the rumors and that look of boredom on his face. They continued the rest of the morning talking about their interest until Jack decided to go shopping for a new weapon to satisfy his near brute strength. Gavin tagged along to get a new bow as well as Michael and Ray just for the hell of it. They offered Ryan to join them but he stated he had work to do and they left without asking any further questions. Ryan sat at the table staring, until he slowly rose up and walked to the front of the inn, where the bartender was. “How may I help you sir” the bartender stated in an ecstatic fashion. Ryan didn’t respond, he only stared at the man until he drew his sword as fast as the wind directly at the neck of the bartender. He stood there shocked at the sheer speed and tenacity of Ryan. “What do you know of King Geoff, make it quick or ill paint the room a nice dark red color” Ryan blankly stated.

His former grey eyes now beamed red as they pierced the man’s soul and tore open his mind to get an answer. “All I know is right at the top of the castle is his personal quarters, that and he has a basement with valuable equipment in it, but that’s it I swear” the man said as he pleaded for his life. “Hmm” Ryan mumbled. He let his sword down for a moment then with only the swipe of his arm carved a deep mark onto the man’s neck. He stood there for a second clenching the wound as he fell behind the table. The blood painted the room, in a slashed fashion. Ryan soon took the man’s body and stuffed it inside one of the storage crates out back. He then decided to take a rest and thought if anyone asked, he was asleep.

It was the day of the first challenge. The five contestants arrived at the open courtyard of the king’s palace. They looked around and saw walls about two people high made of fresh and chiseled stone. There was a red carpet that snaked up a set of stairs to what looked like a golden throne. The throne was a very tall platform with a luxurious golden chair at the top. Geoff was sitting in that chair awaiting the group’s arrival. “Alright guys, these are the trials to where you will compete for King, your quarters are underground for future reference”. “The objective of these tasks is to survive, you will not be completing an overall objective besides survive and whoever I think is worthy shall take my place”. The rules seemed fair, just survive. “Okay dickbags, first task. Last man standing, go!” The courtyard soon turned into chaos as the five men sprang into action. Gavin started running around frantically, as he was absolute garbage at fighting. Jack decided to hide behind a tree as soon as he could. That just left Ryan, Ray, Michael. Ryan went straight after Gavin, drawing his sword out and slashed Gavin’s calves as he was running. Gavin fell hard onto the grass as strings of blood flicked up into the air. Gavin was now out. Michael dashed forward with his sword pointed at Ray. Ray sidestepped, only just surviving as the sword gently kissed his sleeve. He reacted quickly turning and swinging right back with his sword, but it clashed against Michael’s and Ray being weaker, was forced back and doubled over. Ray was out. Now it was just Michael, Ryan and Jack.

Jack soon returned to the battle, but only to be dive tackled by Michael who forced him into submission. Jack was out. As Michael turned he caught a glimpse of Ryan’s red eyes, only to realize that Ryan’s sword had pierced his hand. Michael shrieked in pain as Ryan pulled the sword out and kicked him over. But Michael landed on his feet just in time. Michael and Ryan slowly charged at one another as their swords met. They danced in and out of each other’s sashes and jabs, occasionally getting a small cut or bruise in. This went on for a minute until Michael’s Rage got the better of him, so he just swiped without thinking. He struck Ryan right in the abdomen but Ryan didn't go down. He just threw himself at Michael who dodged and stuck his leg out, tripping Ryan and causing him to tumble over. “Congratulations to Michael, you have earned this victory.” Geoff applauded Michael and soon sent the five off to recover until tomorrow’s challenge. Michael’s hand was bandaged up and so was Ryan. One of Geoff’s guards was tasked with showing the five candidates their room.

They all had one room to share but it was a pretty big room, about the size of a small house. They all entered the room and settled down in their chosen places, Ryan finding the gloomiest part of the room or course. The walls were lined with gold streaks over the blood red paint as dark red carpet was layered upon the ground.  They all had a short rest then decided to go out shopping. Ryan obviously wanting to stay, reflecting in his dark corner but they managed to drag him along with them. Coincidentally, a parade was happening on that day when they had decided to go to the market. Large dragon costumes and musicians danced and paraded around all over the market. It was actually pretty nice Jack thought and the joy quickly spread through the others, save for Ryan. All of the sudden a loud scream was heard and the market dropped to silence. “Aaaargghhuhuhh…” They quickly made their way over to the commotion to see a group of thieves, no more like scoundrels, hovering over a musician as his blood leaked off of the scoundrel’s mace. It seemed as though the five have stumbled upon something interesting, or at least that’s what Michael thought anyways.

“Do not interfere, or we’ll paint the market with your blood” One of the scoundrels spoke up. “Shut up asshole” Michael spat out, relaxing his tense shoulders and getting into a form of battle stance. The five all got into battle ready positions as well as the scoundrels. A tall and lanky man with a Mohawk and sideburns charged at Jack with tremendous speed, like a bullet, and aimed his spear straight at him. Jack dodged to the side, withdrawing his sword at the same time and swung viciously at the spearman. But he was too fast and flipped up, landed back down and swung at Jacks legs. Jack moved back in time to dodge and in came Ray. With a swift and beautiful motion he jumped and slashed the back of the man as he screeched in pain. Jack raised his sword and put him out of his misery. Soon another swordsman charged at the two. Ryan suddenly shifted over to the man in the blink of an eye, even faster than the spearman and blocked the man’s attack as his cape fluttered in the wind. He moved to the side and kicked the man in his abdomen as blood spat out from his mouth onto Ryan. He flew into a building and Ryan chased after. Gavin was about to follow until an arrow split a string of his hair in half and he turned to the shadows to see a bowman, much like himself, standing there with his bow raised. Gavin quickly raised his own bow and shot an arrow just as the enemy did the same. The two arrows collided with each other on pinpoint accuracy and fragments of each arrow exploded outwards. Michael soon jumped in front of Gavin and charged at the bowman, who leaped up at a great height and landed gracefully upon a building. “The name’s Nutt….. Mark Nutt, I’ll see you guys soon” Nutt let out a loud cackle as he disappeared over the roof. “Bloody Nutt” Gavin cursed under his drawn out breath. They all looked upon each other, noticing that everybody had fled from the scene in fear of being killed. “Wait guys, where’s Ryan?” Michael asked out of curiosity.” I think he went after the swordsman, whoever he was” Jack piped up. “Man who were these dickbags, there was no need to cause a stir and then try and fight us” Ray exclaimed. They all let out simultaneous ‘hmmmmm’s’ as they pondered on these questions.

 


	2. Distrust within the Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more than what there is thought to be.

Flashes darted across the open gaps between the edges of buildings. What seemed like blurs flying close to the ground whizzed around the city. Ryan was after the swordsman, not for justice like his ‘friends’, but because he had a few questions he wanted to ask the man. Ryan was gaining at the swordsman when all of the sudden he jumped back at Ryan. Their swords collided in the air followed by a small sonic boom which rippled the city. Ryan pushed as hard as he can against the might of the swordsman. He nearly had as much brute strength as Michael, but he didn’t. “I’ve fought much better, swordsman” Ryan boomed. “Just wait and see, so called Mad King” the swordsman shrieked with wrath. Soon Ryan realized he was being pushed back. He saw the flash of the sword before him as it made its way into shoulder. “Shit. You fuck” Ryan said in a now low and bassy voice. Ryan’s eyes turned blood red as darkness soon formed around him. The expression on the swordsman’s face now changed to that of a scared rat. Ryan found it amusing to the point where he let a low chuckle slip from his lips. Ryan’s shadow grabbed on to the man, not releasing as Ryan slowly lifted up his leg. They were now hovering as Ryan’s leg snapped as fast as lightning, connecting with the man’s chest.

He flew at least 20 feet into the side of a dusty house. A great hole appeared in the wall as Ryan made his way into the cosy looking interior. They were at the edge of Achievement City so at least he would have time for his questions. Ryan found the man pinned against the wall by pain. He was bleeding, so Ryan had to be quick. “So, who are you” Ryan demanded as he held the man by his neck. “David, it is David” he managed to spit out as blood now formed in his mouth. “Not good enough” Ryan boomed. “Who do you work for, why are you here?” Ryan ordered. “Fuck you” David yelled and pulled a small, worn iron dagger from his belt and pierced Ryan’s stomach with it as he coughed up blood. David slumped lifelessly over in Ryan’s grasp. Ryan moved his shadow over to David’s head and ripped it straight off. He dropped it as he kneeled over the body, holding his side as his power seeped back into his soul. “Ryan!!” a British voice cried from the other side of the room. Gavin ran over to Ryan and crouched down near him, pulling a bandage and some vinegar from his pockets. He poured the vinegar over Ryan’s wounds and then covered them, with a few gasps of air from the injured man next to him.

“Thanks Gavin, I honestly would’ve passed out without you” Ryan said with a pinch of gratitude. Gavin was shocked realizing this was the first time Ryan didn’t seem angry or annoyed. He was actually thankful. Gavin blushed for a quick second as Ryan realized how thankful he sounded. He pushed ‘that side’ of him back into the depths of his soul, hoping it wouldn’t reveal itself again. “Let’s make our way back, Geoff is wanting to see us tomorrow and we need rest after this” Gavin commented. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go” Ryan replied as they made their way out of the back door of the house, just to be safe that no one saw them. They soon arrived back at ‘The High Court of Achievement City’ and made their way to their quarters. As they opened the door, the other three verbally attacked them with questions. After a long hour all of it was explained by the two and it was now late at night, so they all though they should get some rest. Ryan didn’t feel like sleeping. Whenever he did he was either too uncomfortable or would have those nightmares about his past, so he tried to avoid them. “Hey Ryan, could we talk for a sec.” a low voice mumbled near Ryan. “Sure Ray, just meet me out on the balcony” Ryan replied and so he did. Ryan’s cape slowly fluttered in the wind as Ray approached him. “Hey, I think I like Michael” Ray stated in a wavy voice. He hid his face from Ryan as he felt embarrassed. “Dude calm down, you’re red as a tomato. If you like Michael, then you like Michael. So what?” Ryan said, surprising Ray. “What should I do, when should I tell him” Ray asked nervously. “You’ll know when the time comes Ray”. Thanks Ryan, I’ll probably try to get some rest, it’ll help me think” Ray replied and then left. Ryan stayed, staring out at the kingdom.

“Alright candidates, welcome back to the fray” Geoff shouted among the crowd and the five. It was early morning, on the next day. Nobody really wanted to get out of bed, all of them being tired from yesterday. “You’re next task for me, will be to bring one dragon horn” Geoff yet again boomed among everyone as they cheered along. “Fuckin’ really dude?” Michael angrily asked. “I’m bloody not energised enough to work my spiffy bow Geoff” Gavin interrupted. “English dude” Jack commented under his breath, but Ray heard and let out a slight chuckle. “If you don’t like it leave” Geoff replied, but not in an enraged tone. “No way I’ll get it and prove to you Mogar is King” Michael said with great confidence. “Okay and Go!!” Geoff yelled. The crowd went wild as the five guys raced outside the front gate of the high court. Michael sprinted off ahead, turning away from the others to try his luck at the ‘Altar of Pimps’. It seemed like Ray and Jack had the same idea, which was to make their way over to the infamous ‘Clouds’. A place where a strange formation of solidified clouds hovered high above the ground. It was dangerous, but it was probably the second best place to the ‘Altar of Pimps’. Ryan made his way over to ‘Geoff’s House’, remembering the information he got out of that one bartender, he went around the back and found what seemed to be an endless ladder. Gavin was right behind Ryan as he was just about to climb Geoff’s huge house. “Ryan, what on bloody earth are you doing?” he asked in that British accent that always made Ryan chuckle beneath his expressionless face. “I’m just checking on something, go and find that damned dragon or whatever” Ryan replied, slightly annoyed.

“But I wanna see what you’re up to, it sounds cheeky and I want in!” Gavin replied in a whiny tone, surprisingly getting a slight chuckle out of Ryan. “Fine, fine, you win. But if you come along be quiet and don’t make noise” Ryan said as he was defeated by the Brit’s enthusiasm. “Wohoo, sounds toppers Ryan” Gavin replied, acting like a very excited baby. They made their way up the ever-lasting ladder until they reached the top of Geoff’s house. The problem was, they were on the roof. Just under Geoff’s quarters. Ryan quickly placed his hands upon the roof, which soon started to melt as his shadows covered a patch. “Ryan, what the bloody hell is that” Gavin asked, beaming with curiosity. “I have travelled many lands in my life and learnt a lot of things that you wouldn’t even dream of” Ryan replied in a gloomy voice. “Jesus, can you teach me how to do that hand thing” Gavin asked hoping for a yes. “Maybe one day” was all he go though. They both dropped in to the luxurious room which was quite spacey. Portraits and paintings of ancestors lined the walls and what seemed to be top-tier furniture spotted the room. Luckily Queen Griffon Ramsey wasn’t here otherwise they would have been in big trouble. “Start searching the room for anything unusual and tell me if you find anything” Ryan ordered to Gavin. They searched the room for what seemed like forever until Ryan found a note in Geoff’s drawer.

_“We, ‘The Zealots’, humbly accept your offer to take ‘him’ down for the payment of 100,000 coins. We will attract his attention and take him out from there. We will leave the others alone just as you asked. We expect our payment at the agreed location otherwise there will be consequences._

_Regards, David”_

Gavin looked horrified at the note. Why would he so this? Who are they targeting? Is the kingdom in danger? These were all questions Gavin wanted to ask Geoff personally, but he knew he would never have the courage to do so. “Knew it” Ryan whispered under his breath. “Come on let’s get back before anyone starts to suspects something.” They made their way back onto the roof as Ryan covered up the hole he opened before. Gavin still couldn’t believe what he was seeing but he didn’t focus on it too much. They soon climbed back down to go their separate ways, as the task of collecting the dragon horn was still ongoing to their knowledge. No one could get a dragon horn that fast of course. “Good luck to you Gavin” Ryan yelled as they walked away. “You too Ry” Gavin replied. Ryan wondered when he started becoming so close to Gavin but he focused on the task.

Ray and Jack made their way until they were at the top of the weird phenomenon. They both drew their swords as they heard a loud roar shake the Earth. “Shit!” Ray screamed as a blood orange dragon shot up in front of them. Jack, taking the opportunity, ran forward with his sword pointed outwards and jumped. He flew gracefully until his sword made contact with the dragon’s skin and carved itself deeper. He flew up with the dragon, refusing to let go as the wind harshly pushed against his face. They both rose high above ‘Clouds’ until the point where Jack couldn’t even see the ground. He climbed up the dragon as it ascended the atmosphere. He reached the head and let out a great battle cry as his arms rapidly dropped into the dragon’s head. Blood jumped up as his sword dug deeper and deeper into the head of the dragon. It roared its last roar, as it started to plummet to the Earth. The dragon and Jack zoomed past Ray and ‘Clouds’, moving so fast until Jack lost consciousness and blacked out. Ray soon made his way down to try and look for Jack, worrying more about whether he was alright than the task of collecting the dragon horn.

Jack slowly arose from his unconsciousness and felt disorientated and sick. He pushed the pain and confusion to the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand. He appeared to have hit a tree after he blacked out, as his right arm had a huge splinter in the side of it and “Holy Shit” was muttered as he realized his left arm was bending the complete wrong way. He left it though, fearing if he tried to fix it he would make matters worse since he was no Doctor. He turned around to see the same dragon as before, but dead. He slowly limps over to it and digs his sword under the horn, to lever it upwards. He eventually manages to pop it off after struggling for a few seconds. He attaches it to his belt and starts to make his way over to the court. He is unaware of anyone else’s location but he doesn’t care right now, he just wants it to be over, he has had enough. ‘It’ll be a long walk’ he thinks to himself. Michael makes his way over the hill next to the ‘Alter’. As he reaches the summit, he sees the ‘Alter’ and his face beams with excitement to fight a “fuckin’ dragon man”. But the happy expression soon turns to rage as he realizes that there is no dragon in sight for miles. “Fuck” Michael roared. “Fuck me in my fat asshole” He again screamed as the rage filled inside him. He was so sure that the dragon would be there and was so excited that he forgot that Geoff already slayed a dragon in this area not too long ago. He wasn’t bothered trying to find another dragon so he just started to make his way back to the court.

Ryan wasn’t bothered looking for a dragon, to be honest, he wasn’t even interested in this so called ‘competition for the crown’. He came here for his own reasons and thought this would bring him closer to his own quest. Plus he would have something to do than waiting on his ass all day. So instead of wasting his time looking for something he was sure he wouldn’t find, he just made his way back to the court. He was the first one there and he detested it since Geoff would be suspicious as to why he is already here and not attending to the task he was given. Ryan walked through the front gate of the court as he caught Geoff’s eyes. He sighed silently just before Geoff raised his voice. “Ryan, why aren’t you searching for a dragon” Geoff asked out of curiosity, without a hint of anger. Which surprised Ryan, but he maintained eye contact and posture, replying with “I’m not bothered and I’m sure somebody else has found a dragon already” even though they were a rare occurrence in ‘Achievement City’, Ryan didn’t doubt the tracking abilities of the other four. Especially Gavin and his 4 mile long nose. “Whatever man, but remember the point of this is to earn my trust, not break it Ryan” Geoff lazily replied and Ryan made his way over to a corner of the inner court and waited for the next person to come. Michael made his way into the court next. He had seemed to calm down from the engulfing rage somehow. After Michael, Gavin was the next person to make their way back. He apparently “Just wandered around the place” as he said. After about another hour Jack and Ray entered together, Jack leaning on Ray due to his injuries. “I got it Geoff, I got the horn” Jack yelled. “Well done Jack and congratulations” Geoff replied with excitement. He never actually suspected anyone to successfully retrieve a dragon horn and not die. “You may now rest” and so they did.

Geoff had given them three days of rest and recovery. It would have only been one, but he wanted to make sure Jack would be okay and give him some time off. But Jack insisted that he wanted to get back in as soon as possible so Geoff gave him the time he needed, with it not being too long. It was the next day when Gavin decided to go out and practice in the forest behind the Palace while everyone else was asleep. There was a clearing he found and started to try and practice with a sword. Gavin only used a bow because he was familiar with it but he knew that there would be a point in time where he would have to stop relying on his bow too much. Just before he started he remembered that Ryan said he would teach him some of his ‘tricks’ and was about to go ask him for some help. He was surprised to see that Ryan made his way over to Gavin instead. “I thought I owed you something for helping me yesterday Gavvers, so I made my way over here” Ryan shouted from across the clearing.

“Sweet, thanks Ry” Gavin replied back and they soon started to train. “Okay Gavin, to get started show me what you already know with swordsmanship” Ryan said. “But I don’t _know_ anything Ryan” Gavin replied. Ryan sighed. “Fine just swing it with the best form and technique you have” “Yes Master Ryan” Gavin cheekily replied, making Ryan let out a small grin. Gavin swung the sword. It was probably the stupidest and silliest thing Ryan had ever seen, as Gavin lost his balance and fell flat on his face. Ryan laughed aloud and picked Gavin back up. “Here let me help you” Ryan said, still chuckling from the fall earlier. Ryan moved up behind Gavin and placed his hands on his hips, telling Gavin to relax. Gavin’s original rigid form soon sloped into what looked like the form of a natural swordsman. “Perfect” Ryan muttered just enough so Gavin could hear it. He blushed.

Gavin swung again and it was a bit better than the first time, but not much. “You’ve perfected the form but you’re shocking at swinging. You probably won’t cut deep enough for it to actually be considered an injury, so take this” Ryan handed Gavin his sword. Gavin took the sword from Ryan’s hands, astonished at the masterpiece. He hadn’t noticed it before, but this sword wasn’t a normal sword. It was made of alloyed Osmium (which is the densest naturally occurring substance on Earth and is too toxic to be used on its own, therefore it has to be alloyed with other elements) and is lined with Cobalt on the bladed part. It gleamed silver as the sunlight kissed the surface. “The Osmium alloy plated on the front is perfect for blocking hits and the Cobalt can slice through things easily” Ryan stated as Gavin admired the sword. “This should make up for my crap swinging, right Ry?” Gavin asked as Ryan soon replied with a “yup”. They then continued to train in the clearing until they would have to have lunch with Geoff.

Jack soon awoke not long after Gavin and Ryan rose from their slumber. Pain shot up through his body as he got up, but he tried his best to ignore it. His wife Caiti wrote a letter to him asking how he was and what he was up to. So he thought he would send her a letter back while he had the chance. Ray soon awoke next. They greeted each other good morning and then Ray left to make his way to the bathroom. Ray returned after finishing his business to find Michael and Jack gathered at a table and chatting with each other. He made his way over to them to join in on the conversation. “- is up to something” Michael said as Jack nodded in agreement. “What’s going on guys?” Ray asked and took a seat with the two. “We think that Ryan is planning something against Geoff” Jack openly said to Ray, knowing he could trust the younger man. “How?” Ray replied with curiosity now lingering in is voice. Ray and Gavin seemed to be the only ones to trust Ryan. “I mean he always looks for opportunities to be alone when he can” Michael replied. “And he didn’t even try in the task yesterday” jack also mentioned. “Maybe he just wasn’t bothered or something, plus he does like to be alone but there is probably nothing to it” Ray said, defending Ryan without even realizing it himself. “Maybe, but I don’t trust him” Jack said. “Me too” Michael piped up. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see later on” Ray said. The others agreed and the conversation soon continued.


	3. Five different sets of Eyes

Lunchtime was soon approaching as Gavin and Ryan finished up their training. “Go on ahead Gavin, I’ll meet you in the dining hall” Ryan yelled, his voice echoing across to Gavin. “Cheers Ryan” Gavin replied as he made his way to the dining hall. Ryan was about to enter when Michael, Jack and Ray met him halfway. He started to walk again but Jack towered in his way. “Move Jack, lunch is near” Ryan ordered in a low voice. “No” Jack boomed at him. “Ryan… we don’t trust you, we don’t know what you’re up to but we don’t like it. We’re not your friends or accomplices, more enemies than anything.” Michael voiced from behind Ryan, making him turn to face the curly haired man. He saw Michael staring at him, who was soon joined by Jack. Ryan looked to his left and saw Ray. Ray had a guilty expression on his face and Ryan could tell that he didn’t want them to do this. “If you ever need help Ryan, don’t bother crawling to us because we’ll put you down rather than help you.” Michael said in a calm voice. The anger inside of him was bubbling just under the surface of his skin, but he managed to keep it under control. Glances were exchanged for a solid minute until Michael and Jack pushed past Ryan to make their way to the Dining Hall. Ryan turned back and saw Ray in front of him, nervously standing there. “Ryan, I-“Ray said as his voiced cracked.

“Ray, its fine. I know you didn’t want them to do it and don’t worry, I’m not mad at you. I have no reason to be.” Ryan cut Ray off and Ray’s shoulders relaxed as his face filled with relief. “Come on” Ryan motioned Ray over to him and they made their way to the Dining Hall. The five were sat at a long table in the palace. Guards surrounded them as Geoff sat down at the end of the table. “Now we feast, congratulations to surviving this far competitors” Geoff announced and all the other nobles seated at the table clapped. The feast lasted for an hour. Everyone having their respective conversations. Near the end of the feast, Geoff made his way over to Jack. Michael noticed that Geoff whispered something in Jack’s ear, but he couldn’t make out what he said. ‘ _Wait, when the fuck did those two get so close’_ Michael thought. He tried not to let it worry him too much, but he was a curious one. Soon the feast ended and the five were given free time for the rest of the day. Ray and Michael went out just to relax and have some fun and Ryan thought he would get some rest. Gavin went back out to practice in the clearing, with his new sword.

The door creaked and groaned as Jack gently pushed it forward, entering Geoff’s room. “Jack, I’m curious about something. It’s been bothering me for a while and I’m growing worried. I wanted to ask, have you noticed anything strange about Ryan?” Jack shivered in his place as soon as Geoff asked that question. “I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Michael and I think he’s up to something, he’s suddenly friendly with everyone and he disappeared during the dragon horn challenge. Mysterious don’t you think?” Jack said as he rubbed his arm. “Yeah” Geoff sighed. He was just worried about the kingdom, worried about his wife. “Thanks Jack” Geoff said with a hint of relief lingering in his voice. “Anytime” jack said and slipped out of the room. Geoff felt like the only person he could trust was Jack at this point.

_“Wait, no don’t leave!!!! Gavin!!!!!  Ray!!!!! Give them back you asshole, fucking give them back.”_ Ryan’s eyes flickered open as was lying on the floor. He was sweating like crazy as he pulled his hands up to wipe his face. They were shaking. He always had nightmares he thought, but they were never his bad. “Is it because I have finally found people who care about me?” He whispered to himself, even though no one else was in the room. Only the shadows could hear what he was saying. He slowly propped himself up onto a chair and crashed down into it. His head was spinning like crazy, even though he was just sitting down. He sighed, wondering when things would get better. Just then Jack entered the room. Great fucking timing he thought to himself. He got up and left without making eye contact to Jack or even speaking to him. It was better this way he thought and wandered around the castle until it was time for him to try and get some rest again. They all needed rest after the events that were about to take place, not that they would know this anyways.

The next day was the day of the next challenge. The five gathered in the court in front of Geoff. “Competitors” He yelled. “I’m feeling extra energetic today, so I have a juicy challenge for you all. “I’m bloody up for it Geoff, get ready you slags because GavvyWavvy is going to take this one” Gavin said in a squeaky voice, making the other four laugh and roll their eyes. “Classic Gavin” Jack stated. “Anyways losers, the first person to make it to the giant ‘N’ in the North West corner of this region and back wins.” Geoff yelled and the crowd went wild. Achievement City was a rather busy city, but the region was much bigger and filled with hills and in some parts, snowy mountains. “Gooooooooooo” Geoff yelled pointing to the exit. The five turned and sprinted out of the courtyard. Gavin, Ray, Michael and Jack were all dashing in and out of crowds of people. They have only just begun and have to make it through the city first. Gavin split of west, following Ray because “Ray’s bloody top when it comes to running away” as Gavin often joked with Ray and the others. Jack and Michael continued straight North and both decided it would be the best choice of direction as they wouldn’t have to go around. The only negative to going north was crossing the snowy mountains, but they would cross that bridge when they come to it.

Ryan seemed to do the only smart thing. As they travelled the city, he stayed on the rooftops allowing him to get out faster. There were no signs of the others to him as he just exited out of one of the Northern Gates of the city. He made his way to the left, where a horse stable was. No one was there, so why not just steal one? He jumped upon the chocolate brown horse. It reeled back on its hind legs and let out a terrifying ‘neigh’. “Nyah Edgar, onwards” Ryan boomed, pointing north-west. As soon as Edgar’s front to legs landed on the ground, it dashed forward, exploding into a sprint of unimaginable speed as it kicked up dust from the dirt road. Michael and Jack ran out of the same gates Ryan came through before. Jack noticed a horse stable with two horses left. They ran up to the man next to the horses and payed 1000 coins for a horse each. They both jumped on their horses and dashed north-west. Gavin and Ray exited out of the western side. A carriage was parked near them. “Yo, you taking customers” Ray yelled as they made their way over to the man. “Yeah get on” He replied and so they did. “To the ‘N’ please” Gavin stated and the carriage took off.

Michael and Jack slowly climbed the mountain as their horses trudged through the snow. At least it wasn’t currently snowing, which in turn would’ve made them slower by a long time. They reached the summit on their horses. The mountain overlooked most of Achievement City and the region respectively. “Damn fine view” Jack said as his gaze fell upon the horizon. “Sure is jack, sure is” Michael replied. He wished Ray could’ve been with him to see this. But oh well he thought. After admiring the view they started making their way back down. They had some mishaps such as Jack falling head first in the snow at one point, but they eventually made it down.

The only reason Ryan was participating in this challenge was so he didn’t attract too much attention. He wanted to dig deeper within the kingdom and unlock the door that held all of its dark secrets. But he won’t be able to do that when the King and two of the competitors are keeping a close eye on him, ‘so for now I’ll lay low’ he thought to himself. Ryan was the closest so far, with Jack and Michael not too far behind and Gavin and Ray have only just left the city. Edgar weaved between trees and dashed off of ledges until they emerged from the forest. The forest quickly turned into a beach as Edgar stopped in his tracks. The waves crashed onto the beach and the sea breeze gently caressed Ryan’s face. “This is as peaceful as it’s gonna get Edgar” Ryan said to Edgar, receiving a quiet husk in response. To Ryan’s left was the ‘N’. Ryan wondered, why the fuck isn’t there a ‘W’ to signify west along with north. “Whoever made this must have been drunk” He said under his breath as he made his way over to the ‘N’ and touched it. He ran back to Edgar and hopped on. “To the city Edgar” Ryan yelled and once again Edgar dashed back to the city.

Jack and Michael were closing out of the planes and could see a forest up ahead. “Wait” Michael whispered under his breath as something emerged from the forest straight at them. It flew in what seemed like slow motion to Michael. _Ryan_ flew in what seemed like slow motion to Michael. He soared over their heads thumping back on the ground as his horse raced back. “Shit Jack, Ryan’s already headed back” Michael yelled as they emerged into the forest. “I know now hurry up” Jack yelled. The thought of Ryan winning a challenge to Jack made his blood boil, his blood hardly ever boiled. Jack couldn’t stand Ryan and neither could Michael. The way he tries to act all innocent when everyone knows he’s suspicious. “Ugghhhh” Jack yelled in disgust as his horse gained speed.

Ray and Gavin were reaching the ‘N’ as they spotted Jack and Michael coming back at them. The four met as jack and Michael stopped next to them. “Well we’re not winning this one” Ray joked. “Neither are we” Michael and Jack said in unison. “Ryan is already at the city by now” Jack grumbled. “Whoa, well then we may as well head back aye Ray?” Gavin asked. “Yeah let’s go.” Ray said. The two hopped off the carriage and payed the man generously. Then Gavin hopped on Jack’s horse and Ray hopped on Michael’s. Ray wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist. This surprisingly embarrassed Michael but he hid his face in his shoulder so the others wouldn’t notice. They made their way to the city, taking their time since there was really no point in trying to rush back there now. Or was there?

Ryan leapt off of Edgar as they arrived at the horse stalls, just outside of the city. “Go and hide around here Edgar, it seems I’ve grown attached to you and I’m not gonna lose you” Ryan said as he kissed Edgar and made his way into the city. As he entered, he was stricken with curiosity. Not a soul was to be seen within the city. It was dead quiet. He slowly walked and put his hand on his belt to retrieve his sword. “Oh yeah, Gavin” he said as he place his arm back by his side. He continued walking through the city, until he saw a guard running around. The man caught sight of him and bolted towards him. “Whoa wait, what’s going on?” Ryan asked as the man came to a stop. “It’s not safe here, the palace has been attacked and Geoff issued an order for everyone to stay out of sight and lock their doors” The guard said, scared out of his mind. “Calm down, just stay inside one of these houses until its safe. I’ll make my way over to the Palace.” Ryan said. “Yeah, yeah I can do that” The guard replied as he stepped into the house next to them and locked the door. Ryan turned and started to make his way over to Geoff, fearing the worst not for the King but for him. For ‘some people’ will think he’s the culprit of this, so he’ll try and fix this before anything worse happens.

Ryan made his way into the court. He reeled back in shock to see Geoff clutching his side, blood pouring out of him and washing over the tiles of the floor. “Geoff!” Ryan yelled out as he ran over to him and knelt down. “Shit, what happened?” “B-Burnie Burns tried to take the throne” Geoff managed to wheeze out as he started to cough up blood. He passed out. Ryan stood back up, staring at Geoff. Maybe this is his chance. To end it all here. Just one stab to the head and- Ryan ducked halfway through his thoughts as the blade of an axe just missed his head. He quickly pivoted in place and launched his fist upwards at whoever was attacking him. The figure dashed back in an instant and he finally caught a glimpse of who it was. Burnie stood there, axe in hand as he readied for another strike. He sprinted at Ryan and swung, missed, and swung back again. Ryan dodged and weaved through what seemed to be multiple blades dancing around his face. He jumped and spun his leg all the way around until it connected with Burnie’s forearm. He blocked it. “Shit” Ryan muttered under his breath as his leg was grabbed. Burnie twisted Ryan into the ground and a loud thud was heard. Ryan rolled to the left as Burnie’s foot destroyed the ground next to him. Ryan tucked in his legs and then rocketed them forward into Burnie’s chest. Burnie reeled back, catching his balance until Ryan shouldered him in the same spot. Burnie was sent flying and doubled over unto the ground. Ryan got up and charged at him again.

Jack, Michael, Ray and Gavin arrived to see an epic battle between Ryan and Burnie, one of Geoff’s royal guards. They stood there in horror for a moment, taking in what was happening in front of them. Ray and Michael turned to see Geoff on the floor. “Geoff!” They both yelled and ran over to him. Jack snapped. “RYAN!!” he boomed. Burnie and Ryan turned and realised what was about to happen. A smirk washed upon Burnie’s face as he stepped back and before Ryan could do anything, Jack’s fist connected with his jaw and he crashed into the ground. Ryan quickly got back up just in time to dodge another punch from Jack. Burnie used this chance to go over to Michael and ‘explain’ what happened. He ran over. “Michael, I only just got here to see Ryan stabbing Geoff, I’m sorry” Burnie said, ‘sounding’ worried. “Dude, it’s fine, I’m glad you held off Ryan. I knew he would do something like this.” Michael scoffed. Ray was confused. How could Ryan have stabbed Geoff, when he didn’t even have a sword? It hit him like a train as he realized what had just happened. It seemed like Gavin knew too, as he pulled out his sword and gripped it tightly. Ray suddenly had a look of disgust in his eyes, the way Burnie could just smile like that. He looked over at Ryan, who was dodging all of Jacks attacks, Ryan wasn’t hitting back either. This just proved what he thought.

Gavin sprinted at Jack with his sword. To everyone’s surprise Gavin swung at Jack but missed. “GAVIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKWIT” Jack yelled. “IT WASN’T RYAN. STOP THIS RIGHT NOW” Gavin yelled back. Jack wouldn’t believe it and so he continued to pelt Ryan with direct blows to his stomach. Ryan reeled back in pain, re-caught his footing and jumped next to Gavin. Michael sprinted towards the fight, fist ready, and swung directly at Ryan. “YOU SHITSTAIN” He yelled as his fist caught Ryan’s head. Ryan was sent back into Gavin, with the both of them crashing down unto the ground. Michael drew his sword, ready to end Ryan’s life. He swung downwards, but he didn’t hit Ryan. He hit Ray’s sword. He dashed back next to Jack and Burnie as Ray helped the two up. The group was now divided. Jack, Michael and Burnie on one side. Ryan, Ray and Gavin on the other. They stared at each other. Jack's eyes were filled with vengeance, he wanted to tear Ryan apart. Michael’s eyes were burning with hatred, losing all reasoning as he completely ignored the pleas and cries of Gavin and Ray. Gavin’s eyes were watering. Tears washed into his eyelids, but he blinked them away. Ray looked at the others, his eyes were filled with agony and pain for the division of the group. Ryan just stared, his eyes were icy-blue. Showing absolutely no emotion what so ever.

“Ryan” Gavin whispered. “Take your sword back, I’ve only caused you trouble. He looked down at the ground, hiding his face. “No Gavin, you keep it. This was going to happen anyways I’m afraid” Ryan said, as he gently pushed the sword back. “They’re blinded from the truth” Ray stated. “Yeah, they are” Ryan replied. Geoff’s eyes slowly opened as he regained conscience. He felt the dizziness wash upon him as he looked down to see a gaping hole within his side. “Shit” he muttered and slowly made himself look up to see what had happened. The first thing he saw, was a pool of blood. Then a part of the ground that looked like it had been stomped on. He was relieved when he saw Michael and Jack. But that feeling of relief soon disappeared as he saw them standing next to Burnie. “Why?” he managed to get out. He looked up further to see Gavin, Ray and Ryan a bit beyond Burnie. He was so confused for a moment that he slipped in and out of conscience a couple of times. His eyes widened as he soon realized what had happened and what was about to happen. “Guys” he tried to call out to them, but blood once again filled his mouth. He spat it out. “Guys stop” he tried again, but he still wasn’t loud enough. He extended his free arm to try and crawl over to them, but as soon as it moved pain shot up his arm and it hit the floor. He couldn’t move. He tried to move, he tried with all of his might, but it just wouldn’t work. Burnie got into his battle stance. So did Jack and Michael. “Wait no”Geoff cried. They couldn't hear him. Burnie, Jack and Michael all dashed forward at the others and all Geoff could do was watch.


	4. Battle of The Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter, been busy with stuff so it will be up soon.

Burnie, Jack and Michael all charged, screaming battle-cries and immense roars. Burnie reeled his arm back and swung at Ryan, who dodged backwards and shot his fist into Burnie’s chest. “Arrrrrghhhh” Burnie let out a great roar as he felt the pain sting inside of him. He ignored it though and took another swing at Ryan. The blade soared through the air and eventually ripped into Ryan’s arm. It dug deeper and deeper until it severed his arm from the rest of his body. It floated through the air, blood spraying into Ryan’s eyes as he fell to the ground and let out a shriek of pain. Burnie slowly walked up to Ryan and met him as he was on his knees. “Now Ryan, you’ll die a boring death and nobody will ever know the truth.” Burnie whispered into Ryan’s ear as he rose his arm up. His axe plummeted through the air, coming down upon Ryan. But the axe stopped in its tracks. Burnie panicked, and pushed down as hard as he could but his axe wouldn’t move. He gasped for air, but could not find it as he realized what was in front of him. Shadows slowly crawled up his axe and he dropped it in the blink of an eye. “You’ve fucked around for long enough, Burnie...” Ryan stated, his voice low and husky.

Michael darted at Gavin, who only just reacted in time to dodge an attack from the curly haired man. “Michael, please stop this” Gavin pleaded, pleaded with all of his heart. Michael glanced at Gavin for a brief moment, unsure of what to say. “No” he muttered and dashed at Gavin again. Gavin brought his sword up and it connected with the other’s sword. The two struggled to overcome the push of the other’s might. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Michael pushed hard enough to knock the sword out of Gavin’s hand. Gavin shrieked in fear and turned to start running, when his eyes caught sight of something he never wanted to see. Ryan, with only one arm, kneeling down to Burnie. Gavin’s heart skipped a beat, realizing he doesn’t want Ryan to die. Gavin could see the pain wash over the man’s face. Gavin stumbled and only just realized that he was still fighting Michael. His face skidded across the ground until he came to a hard halt. He couldn’t move his body. He tried but still couldn’t, whether it was out of fear or a physical pain, Gavin did not know. Michael sluggishly walked over to Gavin. His feet trembling as they trailed upon the hard, cold stone of the Palace. Michael halted in front of Gavin as he raised his sword. Tears filled his eyes, as if he was regretting what he was about to do.

Suddenly it hit Michael the same way it did Gavin and Ray, King Geoff’s wound was caused by a blade. He turned to try and find Ryan, just to be sure, hoping he was right. His face dropped when he saw Ryan on his knees all bloody and wounded. The worst part was, there wasn’t a sword near Ryan at all. Michael dropped his sword and seemed to be frozen in place, realizing that all of this was happening even though Ryan was innocent. He quickly moved towards Gavin, who shot his arms up to cower behind. But to Gavin’s surprise, Michael slowly moved his arms out of the way and grabbed his hand, helping up. “Gavin, I’m so sorry” Michael managed to squeak out as he held back tears. “Its fine you pleb” Gavin whispered. “Alright Gav, I’ll go stop Jack, go and get your boyfriend” Michael said in a joking matter, unaware that Gavin was blushing. “Okay then, good luck Micoo” Gavin goofily yelled as they parted ways to try and save the people they loved.

Jack reached for his belt, grabbing the battle axe that Ray had never seen him use before. He usually only used the sword that Geoff gave him. Ray tightened his grip on his sword, sweating profusely, as jack darted towards him. Jack had the strength of ten Bears, but lacked the speed he needed. Ray however, was the absolute opposite. He had the speed and finesse of a Gazelle, but lacked any physical strength what so ever. Jack approached Ray and swung greatly, his eyes fiery and face scrunched in anger. Ray dodged, spun and sidestepped. Dodging the endless swipes and swings of Jack’s sword. Finally Ray raised his sword and it connected with Jack’s axe. Jack had more power than Ray hoped and though. Ray was sent skidding back, kicking dirt up from the dusty tiles as he managed to stay on his two feet all the way. Ray then halted, breathed heavily and then charged.

Ray invaded Jack’s space in an instant and raised his sword. Before jack knew it, he was sent flying back as his mouth gaped open, watching in amazement as Ray had just let out a flurry of attacks with the hilt of his sword. Ray didn’t want to hurt Jack, so he minimized the pain he inflicted, but maximized the shock and force of his blows. Jack smacked against a wall of the palace and crashed into the ground as he shrieked in pain. He lay there for a second, but managed to help himself up. He stood there, worn out and tired, but still ready to fight Ray. But before he could move, he felt a hand behind him. It smacked his axe unto the floor and held him back. “Stop this at once Jack, Burnie is the enemy here” He heard a familiar voice echo to him. He turned to see Michael holding him up. “I’m not the enemy here Michael, they are!” Jack yelled, but Michael nodded in disagreement. “I didn’t realize it at first either. Geoff’s wound is that of a bladed weapon, Ryan didn’t have any weapons on him” Michael whispered as he was ashamed of blaming Ryan before. Jack’s eyes widened in fear. Fear of what he had done. His muscles loosened and he stared at the ground. “I-I d-“Jack stuttered, trying to speak. “Save it Jack, it’s not your fault” Michael interrupted him as he let go of Jack. “Alright let’s go stop Burnie and Save Ry” Ray piped up, jogging over to the two.

Gavin sprinted, faster than he ever had in his life. The thought of Ryan dying crept closer and closer to his mind and tears filled his eyes the more he thought of it. He stopped in his tracks to see Ryan on the ground, but a weird shadow was stopping Burnie from attacking. Gavin ignored that though and ran straight at the distracted Burnie.  Burnie turned a second too late as Gavin’s sword pierced his side. Blood erupted from the wound, flowing down and off the sword as Gavin twisted it, forcing Burnie to clutch his side as he screamed various shrieks and cries of pain. “Gavin!” Ryan yelled, a warm smile spread across his face. “Ryan!” Gavin replied, a smile soon appearing across his face too. Gavin pulled the sword from Burnie’s side and threw it on the ground. He jumped onto Ryan, embracing him as his arms tightened, refusing to let go of him. Ryan flinched in pain but ignored it and returned the embrace with his arm. Tears filled their eyes as Gavin started sobbing. “There, there Gavin. I’m fine it’s okay” Ryan whispered. “But-““Hush, dear” Ryan stopped Gavin and stroked his hair. His shadowy possession seemed to have faded at the sight of Gavin. Burnie, held his side in pain as the others soon approached.

Geoff arrived, his arms wrapped around Michael and Ray as Jack was beside them. “I’m glad you guys are okay” he said in relief. “I bandaged him up, he’s fine but needs some rest” Jack joined in to the conversation. “And I’m really sorry too” He added. “Yeah, same as me” Michael stated, an apologetic look washed over the two’s faces. “Guys, it’s fine. You didn’t know” Ryan replied as he stood up along with Gavin. Ryan began to move but fell to the ground, splashing in a puddle of his own blood. “Shit, he’s lost blood.” Ray yelled as he ran over to Ryan, Jack assuming his former position under Geoff. “Ray and Gavin, get Ryan some medical help, we’ll deal with Burnie” Geoff ordered. “Uhuhuh, I don’t think so” A voice rang from the other side of the palace.

“Move!!” Gavin yelled as everyone ducked. An arrow whizzed past everyone’s head and exploded upon the wall behind them. Smoke and haze lingered in the air, fogging the vision of the six. It soon cleared, to reveal Mark Nutt and Burnie (still clutching his side) on the other side of the palace. “Bloody Nutt” Gavin muttered as his eyes focused on the two figures. “We’ll be taking our leave now” Burnie yelled, his voice echoing through the palace. The two men walked out of the palace doors and soon disappeared from sight. Ray went to chase after them but Geoff yelled out to him. “Our number one priority right now is Ryan, we’ll get those two later” Ray dashed back to Ryan and along with Gavin, helped him up. Ryan wasn’t responding. “Fuck, let’s hurry” Michael said and the group made their way over to their contestant room. They placed Ryan upon one of their beds. Geoff hurried Gavin to go and get a doctor to try and fix Ryan up.

It had been one week since the Burnie Burns incident. Ryan had lost an arm. The doctor managed to patch him up but couldn’t re attach his arm back to his body. Since the nerves had been cut straight through. The Kingdom soon recovered from the attack and returned to the bustling and energetic Achievement City that it was once before. After the attack, everyone sat down to discuss the winner of the ‘N’ challenge since there was an interruption. Everyone fairly agreed upon Ryan winning, since he did get there and back first. Not much had changed within the week. Ryan recovered, but not fully and Michael and Jack repeatedly apologized but were reassured by King Geoff that everything was fine.

Michael trailed up to Ray and Gavin, who seemed to be in deep conversation. “Hey guys, what’s up” Michael said as he stopped in front of the two. “Fucking Gavin is what’s up” Ray said in a playful tone. “He asked ‘Wot if your legs, didn’t know they were legs?’” Ray stated, imitating Gavin’s British accent. “But guys, it’s a serious question!” Gavin whined and the other two burst into laughter, so did Gavin. “What does that even mean, anyways?” Michael asks. “You know Micoo, when you run but your legs can’t keep up with you so you just fall over” Gavin replied. Michael and Ray’s faces both scrunched up with the most confused look in the world. “Sure Gavin, I know what you mean” Ray stated sarcastically. “Finally, you’re dumb Michael” Gavin playfully stated. “Flew right over his head Ray” Michael turned to Ray getting a “Yep” in reply.

“Hey assholes, I’m gonna go out for a bit. Anyone wanna come” Ryan yelled out. For the first time he wasn’t in that dark and blood red outfit he always wore. Seeing Ryan in a normal long-sleeve top and pants with leather boot made Gavin smile. “Yeah I’m up for it, it’s boring here anyways” Ray yelled back. “Count me in” “I’ll go too” Gavin and Michael also called out. “Cool, I’ll meet you guys out front.” The three others went to get changed into normal attire. Jack couldn’t go because he was attending to matters with Geoff. “You know guys” Gavin piped up as they were moving through the guarded corridors of the Palace. “I’m really glad Ryan’s opened up to us” “Yeah, your boyfriend seems to trust as to some extent” Michael replied. “Shut up, h-he’s not my b-boyfriend” Gavin replied, as his face was bright red. “Dude, it’s pretty clear you’ve got the hots for him, just ask him out. Maybe he won’t kill you with his eyes” Ray joked as Gavin rolled his eyes. They soon got changed into attire less likely to be attention seeking as Michael put it. Ray wore all black, but it was casual. Felt more comfortable to him. Michael wore a brown shirt with a brown coat and faded yellow pants. Gavin wore his usual camouflage attire but without the hood.

Ryan, Michael, Gavin and Ray all made their way through the bustling city crowds and loud shopkeepers. They managed to find an inn that didn’t seem too full or too empty. They sat down at a small table near a cosy fire place and settled right in. They broke out into conversation, moving from one topic to the next. Varying from ‘Why the fuck do you like roses so much Ray?’ to ‘Why the fuck do you vomit at wet bread Gavin?’ The conversations continued when suddenly Ray asked Ryan a question. “So Ryan, who do you fancy?” Ray asked as the others seemed to be very interested. “As in who is fancy or who I could pursue a romantic relationship with?” Ryan asked. “Ryan the technical guy over here, freaking who would you fuck dude?” Michael replied. Gavin seemed to be very shy at this part of their conversation, which Ryan noticed. “Well” he smirked. “Gavin is pretty f’ing cute, but I’m not sure” Ryan stated proudly and Gavin blushed harder than ever. ‘ _Is he fucking with me? Or is he serious?’_ Gavin was lost in his own thought train. “Hey, Earth to lover boy” Michael said as he snapped his fingers in front of Gavin’s face. “Oh uh… hehehe, good one Ry-bread” Gavin nervously stated and the others laughed. In turn making him laugh at himself. “Glad I’ve got friends like you guys” Gavin muttered. “Huh, what was that?” Ray asked, missing Gavin’s words. “It’s nothing” Gavin smiled back. Their conversations soon continued and they stayed at the inn up until the afternoon. They then made their way back up to the Palace.

 Night fell upon Achievement City as the four soon returned back to the palace. Michael and Ray went back to the room to get some rest. Ryan went out to his favourite balcony and was joined by Gavin. “Hey Gav” “Hey Ry” Gavin replied. “Umm Ryan, can I ask you something?” Gavin nervously spoke. “”You just did but sure, what do you need?” Ryan replied, eager to hear what Gavin wants. “Uhhhh back at the uh inn…… where you serious?” Gavin asked, hiding his face from embarrassment. “About you being cute? Well I can’t lie, you are pretty darn cute Gavin” Ryan stated. Gavin stood frozen in place. “But yeah I was serious” As soon as Ryan said that Gavin rushed towards him and their lips met. Gavin’s tongue was entwined with Ryan’s as it explored the insides of his mouth. They stayed embraced with each other for a solid minute before Ryan and Gavin both had to pull back for air. “That was… amazing, Ryan” Gavin said without realizing it. “It was Gavin” Ryan relied back with a warm smile and they walked back to the room, hand in hand.

“What do you think they’re up to, King Geoff” Jack asked. “I’m not sure Jack and just call me Geoff” He replied. “But I fear it’s not just Nutt and Burnie behind this, I fear there may be an entire party somewhere within the city trying to get rid of me.” Jack thought for a moment, hands coming up to his mouth as he was in a wondering about what might happen next. “Yeah, I was afraid of that too. They also might grow in numbers and gain popularity. Possibly either overthrow you politically or with force, taking the crown for themselves.” Jack stated. Geoff sighed. “Man being a King isn’t an easy job” Geoff said. “Especially when you’re being targeted” Jack finished. A quiet ‘mhm’ came from Geoff in reply. “Well Jack, you may as well get some rest. Pondering over this without answers won’t get us anywhere” Geoff spoke up. “Yeah you’re right” Jack replied as he stood up from his seat in Geoff’s personal quarters. “You get some rest too Geoff.” Jack said as he left the room. Geoff muttered a reply, but Jack was already gone. Geoff sighed and rolled into his bed, not bothering with changing, he was too tired from all the stress of the incident. He kissed Griffon goodnight and slowly fell asleep.

Jack silently walked through the halls of the Palace. It was quiet, so quiet he could only hear his own breath and that was it. There were guards at every corner or so and patrols here and there, but that didn’t make feel any safer. For all he knew he couldn’t trust them, not after that Burnie incident. The few scattered around the walls gave the palace a homey but eerie feel on a quiet night. Jack, after what seemed like forever, finally reached the door of their room the five stayed in. He opened it up to find everyone sleeping except for Gavin. “Hey Gavin” He said, keeping his voice down, trying not to disturb the others. “Hey Jack, where were you all this time?” Gavin replied. “Oh, I was talking with Geoff about last week” Jack answered. “Ah” “Well, I’m gonna go get some rest. We’ve got a challenge tomorrow so you should get some rest too.” Jack said as he made his way to his bed. “Yeah I will. Goodnight Jack” Gavin replied. “Goodnight”

The next day the Five Gathered in the courtyard of the Palace. The crowd cheered to see the Five finally return after so long. Geoff made his way up to his throne and cleared his voice. “Ahem” “Contestants!” He boomed. “Welcome back to the competition. From now on I’ll be giving you harder challenges, so be prepared” He yelled. The crowd roared with excitement as different chants were heard for each of the Five. “Sure is good to be back” Jack said with a smile on his face. “Yeah, finally get to see some action and kick some asshole” Michael replied, making Jack chuckle. “As you may have noticed, Contestant Ryan is missing his left arm” Geoff yelled as the crowd went silent and studied Ryan, who glanced at them and back at Geoff. “He received this grave wound by defending yours truly and his Kingdom from the traitor Burnie Burns!” Geoff once again boomed. The crowd went wild after hearing this and started chanting and rooting for Ryan. “It seems like you’re popular now Ryan” Gavin said. “Oh shut up” Ryan said as he rolled his eyes. The others burst into laughter. “Now contestants, you’re challenge is……. To hunt down the criminal named ‘The Corpirate!!!’”


	5. Five become Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, had to get it out in a rush

‘The Corpirate’ was a vicious criminal and outlaw who lingered inside of Achievement City. To Jack, it was surprising he wasn’t caught yet since he had very describable features. He wears an eye patch over his right eye and a monocle on the other. He lacked any hair whatsoever besides the very describable moustache, which was similar to King Geoff’s but not as grand of course. He wore very high class outfits and usually always targeted rich people to steal from. “Gooooo!!” Geoff yelled. Jack, Ryan, Michael, Ray and Gavin all made their way out of the palace gates in an orderly but hurried fashion. They all split up, heading their own ways. Jack darted around the markets, since a lot of people go to buy items from there. Gavin thought he would try all of the inns since he didn’t have his own place to stay. Ray though he’d try the ‘Upper District’, where all the well-off citizens resided. Ryan decided to just wander around, not too keen on participating after losing an arm. Michael too had the idea of walking around to the markets, hoping he may catch the Corpirate in the act.

Ray walked down a long path, buildings on both sides of him. He could definitely tell he was in the ‘Upper District’. Very well dressed people littered the streets. Long hair, gem encrusted outfits, but no eye patches. He turned the corner to see a crowd of people gathered in the street. Yelling and chanting with all their voice. “Do they ever stop with the festivals?” Ray whispered to himself as he made his way over. He snaked in-between people, slowly passing through the festival he so desperately wanted to get out of. He neared the exit when something caught his eye. A glimpse of an eye patch and maybe a moustache. “Damn” He cursed, he didn’t get a good enough look. He quickly rushed back through the crowd, bobbing and weaving, looking for ‘The Corpirate’. Luckily he had his usual tuxedo-like-outfit on, helps him fit right in. He turned and saw him. ‘The Corpirate’ stood there, arms folded, observing the parade. His moustache gently blowing in the breeze. He indeed had an eye patch and monocle on. To Ray’s luck, he seemed to be unaware of Ray’s presence, so he took the opportunity to get behind him for an easy kill.

Ray slowly moved towards ‘The Corpirate’. He reached to his belt and grasped his sword, readying himself. He took one swift step forward and swung. The sword glided through the air until it collided with The Corpirate, or did it? The sword had hit another sword. He looked up to see The Corpirate staring at him, smirking, as one of his henchmen had his sword in the way. “Fuck You” Ray whispered as he spun again, this time completely missing as The Corpirate had ducked.  Before Ray could move The Corpirate had grabbed his arm. He twisted and spun Ray a full 90 degrees into the ground. “Hehehe” The Corpirate let out a low chuckle. “I’ll steal ye investments”. Ray now understood why he was ‘The Corpirate’. Ray lay face-down on the ground as The Corpirate had his leg on top of Ray. Ray grunted and groaned as he tried to get up, but it wouldn’t work. “This is what happens when ya fuck with The Corpirate” One of the henchmen said, then motioned another towards a citizen. The Henchman grabbed the citizen by the arm. Raised a dagger and jabbed it straight through the citizen. “Wh-“Before he could get his words out, blood engulfed his shirt and he dropped to the floor as his lifeless body made a gruesome thumping noise.

The Corpirate grinned wildly at Ray while surprisingly still retaining his class, Ray thought. He drew a long Rapier from his belt and pointed it at Ray. “You will die a noble death, worthy opponent.” He shouted. The crowed watched, unable to do anything, knowing that even if they tried they would be murdered. Slowly The Corpirate turned and released a swift and cunning strike. But before it could hit Ray, his Rapier suddenly flew through the air and landed unto the ground next to him. Everyone turned in confusion to find a blonde haired man standing upon the roof of a building. He wore bright green and his hair fluttered in the wind. “GAVIN!” Soon Michael landed upon the ground, kicking up dust as he slashed straight through one of the Henchman. Jack and then Ryan appeared and slit through the rest of them. Both The Corpirate and Ray were extremely confused at this point.

The Corpirate was motionless, in utter awe. Ray used this to his advantage and grabbed the criminals’ legs. He pulled them back resulting in The Corpirate losing his balance and falling flat to the ground. Jack ran over to Ray and helped him up. The five now stood over The Corpirate as he lay on the ground. “Sorry, but it seems like you will be the one to die a noble death” Ray muttered as he drew his sword unto the criminal. He slowly pierced it through his neck, until The Corpirate choked to death on his own blood. “Well, that takes care of that” Michael sighed in relief. “You right Ray?” Gavin asked, sounding genuinely concerned. “Yeah, all good Gav” Ray replied smiling. He walked over to The Corpirate’s Rapier. It was as black as the shadows and was lined with thorns. “Thorned Rose” Ray muttered as he picked up the weapon. “Ray, Geoff needs to see you now” Ryan shouted. “Actually all of us” He corrected himself. “Huh? Why would he need to see us?” Ray asked back. “Because Ray, we’re at war” Gavin stated bluntly.

_The sun burnt the sand as the two walked upon it. The dull yellow dunes battled time, wasting away in the slight wind. It gently pelted Burnie’s face, he liked it, although Mark didn’t. The two had been walking the desert for a full day now, and its toll was quickly showing. They trudged through the sand, struggling to climb its dunes. They slowly rose to find a certain city on the horizon. “Achievement City” Burnie whispered. “We shouldn’t be back here Burnie, after what we did.” Mark stated his opinion. “Geoff asked us Nutt, he wouldn’t do that unless he needed help... or wanted to kill us” Burnie replied. “Hmm, I just hope it doesn’t go too bad or actually too good” Nutt stated. “Yeah, let’s just try and keep it to the business side of things” Burnie replied. The two then nodded in agreement and they then continued their journey towards Achievement City._

The five quickly made their way back to the palace. Ray’s new Rapier juggled loosely in his belt as he ran. They burst through main doors and went straight to Geoff. They arrived at the throne to see him awaiting their arrival. “Glad you guys could make it. I’m gonna cut to the chase here” Geoff stated as soon as he could. “We’re at war. The Rooster teeth Kingdom has officially declared war against us. King Matt wants our land, but we’re not going to give it to him.” The others looked shocked. Why on Earth would someone attack such a well of and bustling city? Ryan thought. “Anyways I’ve got a plan for this” Geoff said. “What is it?” Jack asked. “Well” Geoff replied. “I have knowledge that King Matt has eight loyal Commanders for his army. While they’re real names are not known, we do know what they’re known as. Sarge, Church, Simmons, Tex, Grif, Tucker, Donut and Caboose.” “We’re gonna need to take them out, so I’ve organised eight people that’ll become loyal Commanders to the Achievement Army tasked with taking those eight out” Geoff explained. “Well, who’re you choosing my King?” Michael asked. “I’ll be announcing that tomorrow in front of the City” Geoff answered. “For now you guys must be tired, get some rest. Oh and forget about the tournament, I don’t think that’ll continue for a long time”

The Five soon went to bed, all wondering who will be chosen as Geoff’s Commanders. The next day The Five arrived at the Palace’s courtyard for Geoff’s announcement. “Achievement City!” Geoff yelled. “As you may know, we are at war! I’ve gathered eight loyal people to combatant the Rooster teeth Kingdom’s invasion” He yet again yelled. The crowed awaited in silence. “King Michael, King Ray, King Jack, King Gavin and King Ryan will be my first five Commanders” Geoff explained and the crowd cheered as The Five waled up upon a raised platform. “I now have three positions to fill for my Commanders of the Achievement Army. One who will be joining The Five is Burnie!” Geoff yelled and the crowd cheered again. Looks of shock and fury washed over The Five’s faces, mostly Jack’s. Burnie walked up and stood next to Ray. Not smiling, but not frowning either. Burnie nodded towards them and looked back up to Geoff. “Mark Nutt will be assisting me here at the Palace” Geoff yelled as Nutt walked up and stood next to Geoff. “Next position will be filled by one of my close friends and a loyal Guard, Joel Heyman!” A tall, dark haired man walked up to the platform.

Ryan immediately recognised him as the guard that talked to him just before he fought Burnie. It seemed as though Joel had recognised Ryan too and the two immediately smiled and shook hands. “Good to see you again” Ryan said. “Same here” Joel replied, as they both focused their attention on Geoff. “The final Commander for my army will be Adam Ellis” A yet again tall but muscly man rose from his seat and made his way over to the platform. He had a beard greater than Jack’s, brown in colour that was braided down near his chest. Despite his fearsome look he sported a nice and caring personality. Gavin soon found this out as he noticed Adam smiling at him and he soon smiled back. “These eight men will be what will win us this war and stop King Matt’s invasion of our land!” Geoff yelled with excitement as crowd cheered wildly. Geoff ended the announcement and met the eight in his palace quarters. Jack was the last to enter slamming open the door into the wall, nearly breaking both. “GEOFF, WHAT THE FUCK!!” Jack boomed. “Why is Burnie here?” Everyone in the room looked at Geoff. Everyone except Burnie looking furious at Geoff’s decision. “Look, if we want to win we need him. He’s got extensive training in the field and knows a lot about Matt’s Kingdom” Geoff explained. “Plus I’m not trying anything, as soon as this is over I’ll be gone” Burnie added.

“That’s fine with me” Ryan stated, everyone looking shocked in return. “Are you serious right now!?” Jack asked furiously. Ryan glared at Jack. “Look if Ryan and Geoff are fine with it I am too” Gavin said. “Even if he did some things that I want to kill him for” Gavin stated while looking at where Ryan’s arm is supposed to be. “Yeah I guess I’ll put up with it” Ray muttered. “Well I’m not” Michael returned. “This fucker messed up, he shouldn’t be alive” Michael said. Joel and Adam stayed neutral on the matter, which Geoff noticed. “Anyways, you’ll all be appointed in different regions between Achievement City and the Rooster Teeth Kingdom.” Geoff stated. Ray nodded. “You’ll be in charge of your own Regiments of 1000 men each” Geoff stated bluntly. “Whoa” Everyone responded in amazement. “So, where are we each appointed?” Joel asked. “Jack, you’ll be directly north of Achievement City next to Rooster Teeth Kingdom. Michael you’ll be west of Jack at Achievement Burg, a small abandoned settlement. Gavin you’ll be in Slow-Mo-Ville, a neutral town. Ray you’ll be east of Jack in the Roselands. Ryan you’ll be in a place called The Nether, a parallel realm we’ve recently discovered. Joel you’ll be south of Jack, in the east part of a blacksmith town called How To. Adam you’ll be on the west part of How to. Finally, Burnie, you’ll be here. I’m suspecting one of them will come to us” Geoff explained to The Eight.

Everyone nodded and understood their roles. “I don’t know who you’ll run into, but you’ll find out soon enough. Head out by tomorrow as planned” Geoff said. “Roger that King” Michael replied. “Yeah, it’s a pleasure fighting for you” Ray added. “Alright, we’ll we better get ready. I assume we’ll be gone for a while” Ryan stated, getting nods in return. As everyone made their way out of the Palace, Burnie walked up to Ryan. “Hey, can I talk to you for a second” Burnie asked. Ryan stood there confused there for a moment, but responded. “Yeah, what’s up?” “Dude, I’m sorry about the whole arm thing. I wasn’t thinking, I should’ve kept it between Geoff and I” Burnie explained with a guilty look on his face. “Burnie, it’s cool. I didn’t really need that arm anyway and even though I’m furious for what you did to me, I’m not going to do anything about it. But I don’t blame you for trying to take the throne, I’ve been thinking about doing that a couple of times. Hell it’s what I came here for originally” Ryan stated. “Originally?” Burnie asked. “What changed that thought?” Ryan stood there as if he had been caught red handed. He tried to get an answer out but just blushed wildly. “Gavin, right?” Burnie asked. Ryan looked up with lightning speed. “How did you?” He muttered. “You two always give each other love struck glances, it’s pretty easy to notice.” Burnie explained. “Anyways I better get going” He stated and walked off in the other direction. “Ryan, what was that about?” Gavin said as he stood behind Ryan. Ryan turned to face Gavin, gave him a peck on the cheek and hugged him. “Nothing my dear” He whispered into Gavin’s ear and they continued to embrace each other.

“So” Ray said. “Looks like we won’t be seeing each other for a while” “Yeah” Michael replied. The two stood outside the gates of Achievement City. An awkward silence washed over them for a full minute until Michael spoke up. “Hey Ray” “Yeah?” Ray replied. “Don’t die, you fuck” As soon as Michael said that he pulled Ray in and the two locked lips. Ray’s eyes widened at what just happened, but he soon closed them and enjoyed the moment. They broke apart, eyes locked. “Love you” Ray whispered. “Love you too Ray” Michael whispered in return and they both giggled. They then said they’re goodbyes and made their way to their appointed areas. They were the last ones to leave, the first being Jack. They would be gone for a long time and there was no guarantee that they’d survive either, but they still went out and fought for Achievement City as it was there home now.

Adam and Joel travelled together since their region was pretty much the same place. Adam was tasked with the west side of How To and Joel the east, but they though why not just stick together over the whole town. They took their combined 2000 warriors that they were in charge of and made agreements with the mayor of the town to let them stay. Jack arrived in the hills just before the Rooster Teeth Kingdom. They settled down on nice and flat grassland, where they set up tents for their stay. Michael arrived in Achievement Burg. The town was indeed abandoned but was still a decent size, perfect for his warriors to stay in. That and he also liked the peace and quiet the place gave him. Gavin arrived in Slow-Mo-Ville. The reason it was called this is because it’s been around since forever but hasn’t changed once which people often refer the town to having a slow motion sense of time. Ray arrived in the Roselands, which indeed was littered with roses much to Ray’s liking. He and his men quickly settled down into the Roselands.

Ryan led his warriors through the jungle to the east. That was where the rumoured Nether Portal was to The Nether. The weird thing was Ryan handpicked his 1000 warriors. He wanted to know that he could trust them and that they wouldn’t break in battle. He chose the ones with the same look he often had in his eyes. The look of boredom, a lack of care for the world. He soon found the portal and entered along with his men. He was greeted to a red and barren world. Fires danced upon the ground and lava washed over the red rock. He found an odd looking fortress that spanned across quite a big area, which housed his warriors perfectly. “I now realize why Geoff chose me to go to The Nether” he muttered. “What was that Sir?” James, his second-in-command, asked. “Nothing” Ryan replied bluntly and began to wander off. “Hey Lord Ryan, wait” James yelled. Ryan turned in curiosity. “Yes?” He replied. “What do you thinks gonna happen? What are you going to do after this shitstorm is over?” James asked. “Don’t know, don’t care.” Ryan stated and wandered off.  

Burnie was tasked with staying in Achievement City. Geoff let him and his warriors reside in all of the churches and temples in the city. He wasn’t sure why he was picked to stay in Achievement City after what he did, but he didn’t really care. He was just glad he wasn’t in that burning desert anymore. ‘Oh Yeah, where’s Mark?’ He thought to himself. Mark was appointed to be Geoff’s right hand man. The two never really knew each other at all. “Hey King Geoff, why did you choose me as your right hand man?” Mark curiously asked. “Just Geoff” Geoff replied “Because you’ve probably got the best tactics out of anyone I know” “How on Earth do you know that?” Mark asked yet again. “I can tell when someone uses there brain in battle Mark” Geoff said. “Hmm” Mark let out a low hum as he pondered on what Geoff had just said. “It’ll be a long battle Mark, what are you gonna do after all of this?” Geoff asked. “I’ve got nowhere to go, nobody to go to. I don’t know but that doesn’t really bother me, I don’t really care where I end up” Mark stated. “Whoa, that took a turn” Geoff joked, surprisingly earning a chuckle from Mark. “Hey Geoff, I’m curious. Who were you going to give the crown to before the tournament stopped?” Mark asked. Geoff twisted his moustache in thought. “You know Mark, I never really got that far” He replied.


	6. An Amazing Eye

Gavin toured around Slow-Mo-Ville and finally acknowledging that it was a good place to wait with his troops. They had taken residence in the sewers underground, as the town was opposed to housing or encouraging conflict, but as if they would avoid it Gavin thought. Being neutral in something as big as this will give you three options: to be killed and wiped off the map, being forced to flee the kingdom or choosing a side. Gavin wiped his boots clean with a rag, as they’d gotten dirty from stepping in dirty water. “Oh right” Gavin subconsciously said aloud. He quickly got up and hurried down the dim tunnel until he arrived at a fairly lit area. This was where he was conducting his meeting. He needed a plan, a plan to take down this so called ‘Donut’ of Matt’s Army. As he was in the middle of this thought one of his Sergeants entered the room. “Oh Dan, you’re early” Gavin remarked. “Yeah, better than being late, right B?”  Dan asked. “Yeah B” Gavin responded. Dan was one of Gavin’s closest friends and best men, he trusted him with his life.

“Alright guys, so the plan is to draw Donut out. The only way to do that is cause some commotion, let them know we’re here.” Gavin stated. “Dan, you’ll take your men and patrol around the town. Everyone else, set up camps and outpost around the town, that way we’ll see them before they’ll see us. Understood?” Gavin yelled. “Yes Commander!” The group replied. “This concludes the end of the meeting” Gavin slowly got up and walked down the dark sewers. All the men had their jobs, there’s no way this could go wrong, he thought. He wandered around a corner to see Dan running at him. “Gav, come quickly!” Dan yelled, grabbing Gavin’s arm and pulling him into a run. “What’s gotten into you Dan? Aren’t you meant to be patrolling right now?” Gavin asked with fear. “That’s exactly it Gav, we can’t” “Why?” “Donut’s here” Dan replied.

Gav peeked behind a wall to see what was happening. His face quickly dropped as he noticed hundreds, no, thousands of troops marching around Slow-Mo-Ville. He looked up to see the Town Hall. Stood upon it was a young man who seemed to be Gavin’s height. His blond hair quickly flickered in the wind. Gavin realised exactly who it was. “Donut” He whispered. Dan hummed in response. “He must have snuck in while we were setting up in the sewers” Dan stated. “Well, at least he doesn’t know where we are” Gavin sighed. “Are all of our men still safe?” “Yeah, in the sewers awaiting you’re command” Dan replied. “Good get them ready” “Yes sir” Dan quickly retreated into the shadows. Gavin peeked around the corner once again to get a detailed look. “Huh?” Gavin snickered. All of Donut’s men were wearing normal armour, but what made Gavin snicker was their armour had pink trimmings along its edges. “Should’ve gone with green” He muttered.

He looked up as Donut again, who was approximately 100 metres from him. Donut seemed weird, he didn’t look all that scary. But Gavin couldn’t let his guard down. Donut’s icy blue eyes surveyed the town. He had a great view of the entire town itself, the Town Hall being the biggest building after all. Gavin retreated into the alley. He had to do something, sitting around waiting for Dan wasn’t enough. He couldn’t sit back anymore, so he stepped out. Gavin stopped in the middle of the street, turning to see what seemed to be an infinite number of soldiers and right in the middle, Donut. He stood and raised his head. Donut turned to see Gavin, standing in the middle of the street alone. “Soldiers!!!!” Donut yelled. “Take positions” “I presume your Gavin, one of King Geoff’s Commanders?” Donut yelled, his voice reaching out to Gavin. “Yeah, what of it?” Gavin yelled back with a hint of ferociousness. “I’m Donut. Nice to meet you” He yelled with a joyful expression. Gavin’s face scrunched up in confusion. This is one of the Rooster Teeth Army’s finest men?! “I sorta don’t want to do this, but I have to. Otherwise I’ll be stuck in this lightish-red amour forever!” Donut yelled. Gavin was even more confused. “Shut up…Prick” Gavin immediately yelled, not realising it. “Wow, rude” Donut remarked. “Anyhow, soldiers!” Donut screeched, suddenly voice becoming much angrier. A silence fell upon the town, which was soon broken by a raindrop. Then two, four, ten. It soon started pouring. The rain filled up the silence. It pelted the ground. “Attack!!!!!!!”

A thousand soldier’s 100 metres from Gavin started furiously charging. Battle cries and rain screeched in Gavin’s ears. He stood still, not knowing what to do. He had frozen up. Before he could realise it, a soldier ran past him, then another. Soon he was in a sea of Soldiers, but they weren’t Donut’s. Gavin’s Regiment stormed past him like a raging sea. Dan soon came up, running and screaming as well. Gavin realised what was happening and snapped out of his delusional state of mind. He unsheathed his sword, Ryan’s special sword. “He’ll protect me in this battle” Gavin whispered. He set on foot in front of the other and soon ran into a sprint. The two armies clashed. Countless men fighting each other, Gavin found it hard to make out who was who. That didn’t matter at his point though. “Need to find Donut” He muttered. He made his way through the swarm of people, ducking and weaving from blades, stabbing his enemies. Before he realised it, his green outfit was nearly entirely red. He looked back up, in the distance he saw Donut. He started running, sprinting towards Donut.

Gavin screamed as he closed in on Donut. Donut had his back to Gavin, the perfect opening. Gavin jumped high, arcing until he descended quickly upon Donut. He brought his sword down, striking Donut straight down the back. He landed, rolled and quickly got back up. He turned to see Donut standing as if nothing happened. He turned towards Gavin and smiled. A smile that was frightening yet welcoming. It was as if time had stopped around them. Army clashed against army, but no noise was heard. Donut raised his sword and dashed towards Gavin. Their swords clashed, blew apart from each other and clashed again. Gavin was being forced back from the sheer strength of Donut’s swings. Why was he always the weakest one? He jumped back and nearly slipped upon the wet floor, but managed to regain his balance. He however, was not quick enough to dodge a mighty blow from Donut’s elbow. Gavin was sent flying back upon the ground. He landed on a pile of bodies, cushioning his fall. He didn’t have time to check who they were, since Donut was already heading for him. Gavin ran too, and met Donut halfway.

Their swords clashed again, but this time, Donut’s grip slipped and he was knocked back by Gavin. Donut regained his footing and rose. Gavin stood a short distance from him, too tired to move. “You enjoy this, don’t you?” Donut snarled. “Don’t be stupid. Look around at what’s happening!” Gavin yelled. The once loud and booming war was now a few soldiers battling it out, not with each other, but with time itself. “Do you realise what has happened?!” Gavin yelled. Just at that moment one of Donut’s soldiers had snuck up from behind to attack him. But before he could get a hit in, Dan jumped in the way, striking the man down with his fist. “Got your back, B” He said. “Cheers, B” Gavin replied and turned back around. He readied himself for one final fight that he had to live through, for his kingdom, for his friends…. for Ryan.

Gavin slowly started to walk towards Donut, who stood still. He took his advantage of speed and started running against Donut. He spun and swung his sword, but Donut was quick on his feet and jumped straight over the sword, landing back on the ground. He struck his arm out and clashed his sword against Gavin’s. Gavin sidestepped and swung at Donut once again. Donut blocked it but was blown back surprisingly from Gavin. Gavin ducked behind Donut to strike again, while he was unsteady. “Got you!!” Gavin yelled and dashed his sword right at Donut. Donut smiled, spun and dropped his sword. He reached from behind his back and pulled out a crystal black dagger. He moved around Gavin’s stab and seemed to be impossible to see to the normal eye. Luckily, Gavin didn’t have a normal eye as he quickly brought his sword behind his back just in time to block Donut’s quick attack. ‘Cling’ was all that was heard throughout the silent town. Gavin turned to see that he had blocked Donut’s attack just in time. He jumped back, away from Donut. Donut smiled “Didn’t expect that did ya? I’ve had special training just in case you would overcome me” Donut calmly said. Gavin let out a growl and raised his sword in defence. “I don’t think that’ll do any good”

Gavin sword shattered into a million pieces. Its fragments glittered in the rain and slowly dropped to the ground. The fragments covered dead bodies, they were rinsed in blood. Gavin looked up to see what was around him, but all he saw was death. The entire town was littered with bodies, only him and Donut could be seen. “Ryan” Gavin whispered as he held one of the fragments He looked up to see Donut walking towards him. “You’re out of luck Gavin. This will be the final blood shed of this battle” Donut yelled. Before Donut could get to Gavin though, Dan kicked Donut right in the stomach. “DAN!!” Gavin yelled. Donut coughed up blood as he clenched his stomach. Donut quickly looked up to see Dan swinging his leg for another blow. Donut smiled and ducked. Dan missed and before he could do anything, Donut grabbed him and stabbed him. Dan still fought and struggled but to no avail. Donut put Dan into a chokehold as he struggled. All Gavin could do was watch, watch Dan die. Dan slowly struggled less and less, until he stopped struggling all together. The town was silent.

“Now it’s just me….. and you” Donut said. “No more interruptions...” Donut again started to walk to Gavin. “Have you forgotten Donut?” Gavin yelled, making Donut stop in his tracks. “….. I have an amazing eye” As soon as Gavin said that he crouched down, reaching for a bow across the floor. He picked it up and an arrow in one swift movement. He majestically spun as he readied his weapon, to get in a better position. With one foot under him and one outstretched, he aimed his bow. A loud twang rang out as his arrow released from the bow. Donut tried to dodge the arrow, but had no luck in doing so. The arrow pierced straight through Donut’s skull. Blood sprayed in every direction as he fell to his knees. He slowly held one hand to the hole in his head to stop the blood from escaping. He looked up at Gavin with a horrified expression. “Fucking die” He whispered as he picked up another arrow.

Another twang rang out as this arrow coursed through the air, entering Donut’s eye. Donut dropped to the ground with a soft thud. Gavin dropped the bow as the rain ran down his hair into his eyes. “Fuck” He whispered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking fuck” He covered his eyes with his hands and screamed. He looked down to Dan, who was now just a dead body lying in the rain. He’d had enough. He turned to leave the town. As he slowly walked out the main gates he noticed a horse. “Look’s familiar” he whispered to himself. He hopped on to the surprisingly obedient horse. He slowly started his journey back To Achievement City. Back to Geoff and away from all of this.

After a day Gavin made it back to his home, Achievement City. He went through the back gates, not wanting to attract too much attention, he certainly wasn’t in the mood for it anyways. As he entered the palace he noticed it to be rather quiet. “Gavin, is that you?” Geoff’s voice rang from the other side of the hall. He ran up to Gavin and embraced him in a friendly hug. “Glad to see you buddy” Geoff said. “Glad to be back” Gavin replied. “Come with me Gav” Geoff motioned Gavin towards the door to the dining hall. Gavin entered as Geoff had asked of him. “Gavin, what happened? Why are you here so early?” Geoff asked. A moment of silence passed within the room until Gavin finally spoke up. “Donut was there earlier than expected, he wiped us out. I’m the only one left.” Gavin kept it short and simple, trying to avoid thinking about it anymore. Geoff stared at Gavin in disbelief. “So the entire…..” Geoff trailed off, only getting a nod from Gavin in reply.  “Shit” Geoff muttered. “Well Gavin, you can take a break now, a long brake from all of this. I imagine you need it” Geoff said to Gavin. “Thankyou” Gavin replied depressingly and got up from his seat. Gavin slowly left the room, all he wanted to do now was be with Ryan. He would have to wait for that. Geoff pondered on the new information. He looked at a large map placed on the table and with a dagger, stabbed the location of where Slow-Mo-Ville was. “One down, seven to go” He muttered. Now all Geoff could do was wait, wait for the next piece of news. He hated this war, but he had to live through it. At least long enough until he could give the crown away.

Ryan actually got to liking The Nether. It was quiet, different. He however, didn’t like the responsibility of commanding a thousand men. He only just got to liking working with a small group, who before he knew it, became his friends. Every day he would patrol or ‘stroll’ as he liked to call it, around the fortress they were set up in. It wasn’t fully outfitted but had large encampments strung throughout the fortress for his troops to have a place to sleep in. “Commander Ryan” His second in command, James, yelled. “Just Ryan, call me Ryan.” Ryan replied. At first Ryan didn’t really like James, but he grew to respect him as a soldier and even possibly a friend. “Ryan, we’ve found something you might want to see” James said motioning Ryan towards him. James walked out of the fortress and into the wastelands of The Nether with Ryan behind him. They soon approached a small hill and as they got to the top, James extended his arm and pointed outwards. About 300 metres away, across a sea of lava, was a small group of what seemed to be soldiers.

“Hmm, must be like a forward scouting party or something” Ryan said. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. You reckon we’ll be seeing more of them?” James asked. “Yeah, in a short bit” Ryan muttered in reply. “Go back and tell everyone to get ready” Ryan ordered James. “Yes sir” James yelled and ran back the way they came. Ryan however, stayed and observed the soldiers’ actions. At first, there was nothing out of the ordinary. He didn’t notice it until there was one less person then there was before. Then one by one, the soldiers disappeared until nobody as there. “What?” Ryan whispered. His faced scrunched up in confusion until he realised what had happened. “Illusion!!” he yelled. The soldiers were using illusion magic, or at least had a spell placed upon them. Ryan’s mouth slowly opened in shock. That wasn’t just a scouting party, they were just last to be put under the spell. He jumped up, not caring if he was seen or not. Having some knowledge of magic, he knew that they wouldn’t stand a chance against Illusion mages unless knowing that they were Illusion mages. He raced back to the fortress with insane speed.

Before Ryan knew it he was approaching the fortress. He looked down to see if he was ready and well equipped. “Shit” He stumbled a bit but regained his footing. The sight of only having one arm shocked him at times. He could never get used to it. He dashed inside the fortress, looking around for James. He turned one of the corners and found him polishing a sword. “James!” He yelled. “Relax, I already told everybody” James replied, not looking up. “No retard, they are Illusionists. They are using invisibility!” Ryan boomed. James jumped out of his skin. From hearing both Ryan yell and the information. He quickly scrambled onto his feet and ran out of the hallway that they were in. “Fuck” Ryan murmured and ran to the front of the fortress. James was already out there waiting for him. “I’ve informed everyone and sent out a group to warn us if the enemy comes our way” James informed Ryan. “Good, be on the lookout for anything suspicious” Ryan replied and made his way back inside the fortress.

He hadn’t slept for days. Ryan felt vulnerable for the first time in a long time. He missed Gavin a lot, thinking about him now for almost all of the time. It’s been a week since he found out about the whole Illusionists thing. He had been on edge ever since. Trying to sleep got harder and harder, thoughts about his arm and losing the people he loved grew more frequent. He hated it. He slowly rose from his small, temporary bed on the floor. He could hear faint noises in the distance but he didn’t care for them. “If nothing happens soon im fucking going back to Achievement city” He muttered to himself. He slowly stumbled around the halls, forcing back his hair every once in a while. He thought he would first patrol around the fortress like he always does, then he would check on James and hopefully get some information regarding the enemy. For a while he strolled around, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, or really anything at all. Ryan started getting concerned. There wasn’t a soul anywhere he looked. As he closed in on the front of the fortress, the noises he heard got louder. Ryan’s jaw dropped as soon as he turned the corner.


End file.
